Claro de luna luz de sueños
by Rahzel Everlasting
Summary: Sanosuke viaja a Holanda para reencontrarse con Sayo. Ha dejado el país porque la policía lo busca, lo que lo ha motivado a reencontrarse con aquella mujer que lo hacía sentirse vivo.
1. Capítulo 1 — Con la lluvia de telonera

Capítulo 1

Con la lluvia de telonera

Había decidido irse. Mentira. Tenía qué huir. Como de costumbre, sólo sabía andar por lo ilícito y generarse un problema tras otro. Siempre era igual y con sus años encima, aunque pocos, no iba a cambiar. Era demasiado terco como para querer enderezar el camino de su vida de un momento a otro y hasta, se pensaría que disfrutaba de esa adrenalina que la persecución permitía sentir hasta que esta acababa o por cosas de la vida, la acababan desechando por encontrar a alguien mucho más problemático que él.

Su próximo destino era Holanda, aquel lugar del que había oído hablar al perderla a ella. Un buen punto de partida para su gran viaje. Quizás, tuviera suerte, quizás, el destino lo fuera a favorecer. Quizás, quizás, quizás. Sólo había tenido un breve momento de lucidez donde su nombre y su rostro habían vislumbrado sus pensamientos y había decidido casi por impulso irse hasta allí: donde viera a Sayo. Sayo, aquella mujer tan hermosa y tan triste que había dejado partir hacia varios años, cuando el gobierno los exilio para no volver más al país.

Holanda. Holanda. Holanda. Aquella tierra lejana, profunda y extraña ¿Qué cosas le deparaba aquel país del que no sabía absolutamente nada más que su nombre? No tenía idea, posiblemente, la posibilidad de tener una vida en paz o algo similar en el camino. Quién sabe a cuánto estaba dispuesto a llegar él. Lo cierto es que se iba. Había dejado una carta para Kenshin antes de cruzar el último camino que lo llevaría al barco para marcharse lejos.

No conocía nada del lugar, más, tenía una esperanza latente después de tantos años de pensarlo y meditarlo. Y en momentos, se arrepentía de no haber sido más jugado en su momento y marcharse con ella después de todo. Pero las cosas ya estaban hechas, el tiempo había pasado y ahora, estaba jugado. Debía contar con su suerte y su habilidad para recorrerse el país si hacía falta que, ganas le sobraban.

Llovía. Hacía cinco días que el agua se había largado y parecía que no daría tregua por mucho tiempo. Aun así, Sanosuke caminaba bajo la lluvia. Estaba lejos de todo y no le quedaba otra que caminar hasta que encontrase un lugar para resguardarse del agua y poder hacer una fogata para secarse. No iba a tener suerte que mientras más andaba, menos posibilidades de encontrar refugio veía ¡era todo descampado! Un campo abierto donde encontraba cuanto mucho, algunos árboles dispersos, nada que fuera a darle un refugio sólido.

Salvo allá, a lo lejos, aquella pequeña casita que veía cerca de un granero. Mismo, el granero iba a ser un buen lugar para pasar la semana si hacía falta. No le importaba en lo absoluto, llevaba demasiado bajo el agua y esperaba, conseguir un sitio donde dormir seco al menos, esa noche. Fue así como caminó y se quedó debajo del pequeño tinglado que protegía así a la casa de la lluvia, sintiendo el estrepitoso sonido del agua golpear contra la chapa allí abajo. No sintió ruidos y al golpear la puerta, tampoco salió nadie, así que se vío en un aprieto. Al menos, estaba bajo un techo que era algo por ahora. La casa se veía bien cuidada, así que simplemente, se limitó a esperar si alguien llegaba y le concedía la suerte de dormir en el granero un par de días. Era difícil que aceptaran a un extranjero así como así, aunque se esforzaba en aprender el idioma, algo que antes no habría hecho por nadie, ahora, viéndose de vagabundo, debía hacerlo sí o sí si quería sobrevivir fuera de la isla que había sido su hogar durante muchos años.

Respiró profundo y miró al techo, pasando su mano por su rostro, quitándose todo el excedente de agua que había en éste. No servía de mucho usar su ropa para ello que estaba en las mismas o peores condiciones todavía: agua era lo que tenía encima y en grandes cantidades. Bajó la vista y se concentró en el camino que antes había andado, viendo la silueta de una persona acercarse. Probablemente, uno de los habitantes de la morada. Traía un bolso consigo y el paraguas que pronto, acabó cayendo al suelo con quien lo sujetaba. Sanosuke, reaccionó rápido, se levantó de un brinco y corrió a ver qué había sucedido. Tomó a aquella persona en brazos, llevándola debajo del tinglado cuando le quitó la capucha y se encontró con ella: Sayo.


	2. Capítulo 2 — Espiral al pasado

Estaba feliz aunque preocupado. Se había secado ya estando en la casa de Sayo quien descansaba en su habitación después de haberla encontrado fuera, bajo la lluvia. Se había sorprendido de no haber encontrado a su hermano o a Shouzo rondando por la casa. Más, al ver el estado de ella, era lo de menos como para preocuparse por aquellos dos hombres. Tampoco es que tuviera mucha idea de qué hacer por ella, salvo dejarla descansar ¿dónde diablos podría conseguir un médico? Aunque, contaba con que, con el pasar de los años, ella se hubiese mejorado pero la situación pintaba de otra forma, lo que podía desalentar a cualquier, salvo a Sanosuke.

Esperó sentado al lado de la cama de ella, mirando el techo, tampoco es que tuviera nada mejor qué hacer. Hasta que la puerta se abrió y dejar ver a uno de sus viejos amigos y rivales entrar allí: Shouzo.

La sorpresa del muchacho no había tardado en hacerse presente, más, Sanosuke saludó con una cordialidad tan propia de él que dejó sin palabra alguna al contrario. Shouzo no creía lo que estaba viendo: estaba sentado en la habitación de su dulce Sayo, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo ¡un insulto para él, meterse de esa forma en casa ajena!

—¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! —dijo tomándolo del cuello de sus ropas al acercarse a él. Sanosuke no hizo nada, por el contrario, se lo quedó mirando unos momentos antes de tomarlos de las manos y quitárselas de encima.

—Se desmayó frente a la casa ¿Querías que la dejé botada fuera? —Suspiró y miró a la joven que seguía durmiendo.

Shouzo le hizo una seña para que salieran de la habitación y pudieran charlar sin despertarla.

—Sigues siendo su perro faldero—

—Y tú un aprovechado ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo nos encontraste? —preguntó sentándose en la mesa de la sala. Sanosuke, se apoyó en la pared, cruzándose de brazos.

Podía decir mucho de su partida, lo cierto es que haber dado con su ubicación había sido mucha cosa del destino y de la suerte pues, era un país grande y él, no tenía la más pálida idea de dónde debía ir. Lo máximo que tenía de referencia para encontrarla era una iglesia ¡cualquier iglesia! Conociéndola, iba a poder hallarla allí sin problemas, profesando su fe, jugando o enseñándoles alguna lección de la biblia a los niños. Sanosuke no tenía mucha idea de qué era exactamente lo que hacía en una iglesia, lo que sí sabía es que podía encontrarla allí y era todo lo que tenía qué saber.

Aunque, sí sabía bien cuál había sido uno de los impulsos que había llevado a que tomara una decisión: había herido a un isshin Shishi y eso, era un delito que necesitaba poco más de una vida y la siguiente para poder cobrárselas. Sanosuke no iba a permitirse pasar por eso. Aunque había hecho una buena acción al atacarlo, el gran problema había sido precisamente, que había tocado a uno de los intocables y así, todo el Isshin Shishi le iba a caer encima y eso, no iba a hacer ni su vida ni de sus cercanos, fácil. Lo más seguro era marcharse y cortar contacto con todos y de esa manera, seguir con una vida tranquila y al fin, encontrar al lugar al que pudiera pertenecer sin problemas. Holanda era un bonito país, salvo por la lluvia constante que había padecido los últimos días ¿Sería igual todo el año? No quería pensar si quiera en eso una vez.

—¿Y Shougo? No lo he visto desde que llegué —preguntó Sano mientras Shouzo hacia un poco de té para ambos.

—Él ha salido en un viaje desde hace unos días. Está algo obsesionado con la salud de Sayo-san —dijo sin quitar la vista del mortero donde preparaba la pasta para la infusión. Aunque vivían fuera del país, aún conservaba costumbres propias del país Nipon, sin duda alguna— ha oído algunas cosas y cada tanto, sale en viajes largos a confirmar rumores, medicamentos, entre otras cosas. Aunque hasta ahora, no ha conseguido nada y su salud sigue deteriorándose.

—¿Qué tan mal está? —preguntó serio.

—Sus recaídas suelen ser más largas últimamente. Aunque con algunos placebos y remedios que ha hecho Shougo-san, logra mantenerse estable por más tiempo.

Era algo incómodo, triste pensar en eso. Sanosuke nunca había reparado demasiado en eso, pero, ahora, que hablaban del tema y veía a Sayo nuevamente mal, había percibido con mayor fuerza su enfermedad ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si él llegaba tarde? Quizás, nunca hubiesen vuelto a verse y habría perdido su oportunidad. Como aquella vez que logró salvarla de Santos, pero igual, la vida había decidido que tuvieran hogares diferentes. Más, ahora, que estaba en la misma vivienda que ella, no iba a permitir que algo le pasara. Estaba dispuesto a todo por ella. Y todo era todo.

Se sentaron en la mesa en silencio. Sano se quedó mirando la taza de té cuando sintió un ruido en la habitación de ella. Se levantó junto con su amigo y se dirigieron allí preocupados, viendo a la joven cristiana levantada, sosteniéndose de la mesita de luz para mantener su equilibrio. Él, corrió a su lado, poniéndose de cuclillas.

Sayo lo miró con una mezcla de asombro, alegría y tristeza en su mirada.

—Sabía que no lo había soñado —musitó ella dejando escapar unas lágrimas de sus ojos abrazando a Sanosuke.

Se había levantado sobresaltada pensando en él y en un intento de confirmar sus dudas, se levantó de la cama a pesar de que las fuerzas se le escapaban de sus piernas, de sus brazos, de su cuerpo, pero aun así, si estaba ahí, ella tenía que verlo. Tenía que verlo y quedarse con él, como fuera.

Shouzo sólo los miró desde la puerta. No podía evitar sentir celos e impotencia: su querida Sayo nunca había sido de él y con Sanosuke de regreso en su vida, jamás iba a poder ganarse su corazón.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Les agradezco a los que ya llevan leyéndola y a **Sayo Amakusa** , ¡por supuesto que voy a seguirla! Tengo esta historia casi terminada, lo que me falta e ir subiéndola de a poco, así que la tendrán completa. Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo y nos estaremos leyendo prontito 3

¡Un abrazo!


	3. Capítulo 3 — Con la luna de testigo

Estaban solos en la casa. Shougo aún no regresaba de su viaje. Viajaba mucho desde que la salud de su hermana había empeorado. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar la cura a su enfermedad aunque, ya no como el hijo de Dios, sino, como un humano que se esforzaba todo lo posible e imposible para conseguirlo.

Se valía de la medicina, de la ciencia, de cuanto avance pudiera llegar a probar como efectivo y hasta de las leyendas. Existían tantas sobre cosas imposibles, pero ¿Qué perdía? Había perdido mucho, a sus padres, a su tierra natal, la vida que llevaban allí, no podía perder a su hermana ahora siendo lo único que le quedaba seguro. No podía sin haber intentado absolutamente todo. Y él todavía no lo había hecho, así que no se rendiría.

Estaba tras la pista de algo mítico precisamente: la fuente de Dios. Se decía que quien bebiera de sus aguas era capaz de curarse de cualquier mal que lo aquejara, desde un dolor de cabeza hasta una herida mortal: el agua tenía la habilidad de sanar a cualquiera de lo que fuera.

* * *

Sayo terminaba de guardar las cosas que habían dejado los niños. Enseñaba la palabra de Dios en la Iglesia a los más pequeños entre otras de las cosas que hacían. Esa tarde, se habían dedicado a dibujar. Sanosuke la había acompañado dispuesto a ayudarla más, se había quedado dormido en un rincón de la habitación.

Respiró profundamente y dejó caer un libro pesado sobre la mesa generando un ruido fuerte con el que al fin se despertó el guerrero de un susto preguntando qué había pasado. Ella sonrió y se disculpó por haberlo despertado, aunque era claro que había sido adrede.

—¿Y los niños?

—Se fueron mientras dormías— respondió terminando de guardar de colgar el último dibujo en el corcho de la pared. Con eso, había quedado todo listo.

Se sentía mucho mejor ahora. Aunque sólo estaba medicada con unos placebos que su hermano preparaba. Por ahora, surtían efecto, aunque ella no sabía que no eran medicina propiamente dicha, servían y eso era lo importante por sobre todo. Al menos, hasta que pudieran hallar la cura para lo que padecía.

Aun así, estaba feliz de volver a ver a Sanosuke y eso, había influido mucho en su estado de ánimo y en su leve mejoría, porque era cierto que aunque Sayo andaba de un lado a otro, no estaba curada, simplemente, podía mantenerse estable durante un tiempo hasta que la recaída la tirase de nuevo a la cama.

Le pidió a Sanosuke que la acompañase a hacer las compras para poder hacer la cena. Aunque Shouzo la ayudaba bastante, desde que había llegado Sano, las cosas habían cambiado y se había alejado un poco dándole ese lugar a Sanosuke. Él la acompañaba y salía con ella a todos lados. Y aunque ella era feliz, a veces se preguntaba las razones sin llegar a enunciar las preguntas en voz alta. Sólo se limitaba a mirarlo con una sonrisa y a seguir con sus tareas: tenerlo cerca era suficiente ¿lo sería para él?

* * *

Al terminar el mandado, el atardecer ya caía sobre ellos. Se estaba haciendo tarde, sin embargo, al subir la colina que los llevaría a casa, ella se detuvo mirando el paisaje. Alguna vez había pensado que no había un atardecer más lindo que los que se veía en Honshu, pero en eso también se había equivocado. El ocaso allí era tan precioso como lo recordaba en casa aunque le daba un poco de nostalgia ello.

Sanosuke volvió sobre sus pasos al ver que ella se había detenido un tramo atrás y había quedado hablando solo. Se acercó a ella y se quedó mirando todo en el mismo lugar que su compañera. Era bello, pero era más bello porque estaba ahí con ella.

Él la miró un momento: tan feliz, tan radiante, tan sonriente que ese parecía ser el mejor momento para decirle todo lo que sentía, la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí. Balbuceó su nombre como nunca lo había hecho ¿se había puesto nervioso? El mismo no lo creería si no fuera por había escuchado su voz tan chistosa como ridícula.

Ella volteó a verlo, preguntándole si se sentía bien. Si no era así, podrían descansar un poco ahí o simplemente, apresurarse para regresar a la casa y que se recostara, después de todo, le preocupaba su salud y verlo así era una cosa totalmente nueva, aunque ambos desconocían muchas cosas del otro, estaban dispuestos a averiguar más y más con el pasar del tiempo.

—No, no. Yo sólo necesito estar contigo— dijo tomándola entre sus brazos, tirando al suelo la cesta que llevaba con las compras que habían hecho anteriormente.

Sayo no supo qué decir. Se quedó en silencio, siendo rodeada por los brazos de él, sintiendo el sonido de su corazón agitado en su oído al tenerlo tan cerca. Jamás había estado tan cerca de un hombre que no fuera su hermano y con Sanosuke, esto ya había sucedido antes. Cuando la llevó en sus brazos y su espalda antes de que fueran exiliados. Y ahora. Se sentía arder, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, ansiando mantener el contacto entre ellos no sólo porque le gustaba sino porque no quería que viera el tono borgoña que había adquirido su rostro en ese momento. Aunque quería decir algo ¡por Dios todopoderoso! Quería decirle algo a Sanosuke, pero su lengua se había trabado en su boca y no articulaba palabra.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró la esencia de Sanosuke, sintiéndose más calmada, apenas pronunciando su nombre cuando escuchó a Shouzo llamarlos a ambos en medio de un grito. Rápidamente se separaron preocupados y un poco avergonzados de que él los haya visto. Estarían en Holanda pero como saben, las costumbres quedan bien arraigadas a pesar de todo.

Shouzo se detuvo frente a ellos, respirando agitado, intentando recobrar el aliento en ese momento para poder hablarles: Shougo había vuelto, pero estaba sumamente herido. Había llegado tambaleante en su caballo, pronunciando una única frase antes de caer del mismo frente a su sirviente: ellos la tienen. ¿Qué es lo que había querido decir con ello? Ninguno lo entendió, sólo salieron a toda prisa a casa, especialmente ella que al escuchar la noticia, su rostro se había transformado completamente. Sayo sabía que esos viajes no iban a traerle nada bueno y ahora, temía por la vida de su hermano.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por el review, Sayo Amakusa! Es una pena realmente que no haya más fic de ellos con lo lindo que son y lo bien que se veían juntos. Me hubiese encantado que aunque fuese relleno, Sanosuke tuviera una oportunidad de volver a ver a Sayo 3 habría sido tan lindo.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Capítulo 4 — Nuestro destino

Shougo llevaba dos días dormido. Estaba delicado y sin pistas de lo que podía haberle sucedido. Sayo no sabía mucho de su condición ni de sus viajes, aunque Shouzo sí, pero no lo iba a decir tan fácilmente: la preocuparía y como ella estaba, pensaba que cualquier cosa solo empeoraría su condición, además, le había prometido a Shougo no decirle nada a su hermana de su último viaje.

Sanosuke vio a Sayo durmiendo apoyada en la cama de Shougo y la llevó a su habitación a que descansara. Luego, salió fuera encontrándose con Shouzo que traía leña con una cara de cementerio increíble. Sanosuke lo intuía, después de todo, siempre había sido un animal de instintos y por ello mismo, los seguía: algo pasaba y él lo sabía. Pero no quería iniciar una pelea, al menos, no ahora. Aunque no le costaría demasiado trabajo aquello, de eso estaba seguro que para dar el primer golpe no había nadie mejor que él.

Lo siguió hasta la chimenea, donde se inclinó echando un par de leños al fuego.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No sé de qué hablas —respondió Shouzo sin apartar la vista del fuego.

—Es Shougo y sus viajes. Con lo devoto que es a su hermana no se iría cuando ella está mal. Y volver en ese estado ¿qué es? ¿Otra cruzada? Sé que hay algo grande en medio y sé que tiene a Sayo metida en esto.

Shouzo no respondió y eso mandó a pasear la paciencia de Sanosuke tomándolo del cuello de su ropa para que lo mirara de frente y le respondiera. Debía conseguir información porque algo grande había sucedido. Dudaba que existiera alguien tan bueno para dejar en ese estado al espadachín y fuera lo que fuera que sucedía, estaba metido hasta el cuello como para regresar en esas condiciones. Pero de nada le sirvió, arrojándolo al suelo rechistando de mala gana. Salió molesto de la casa teniendo que volver a entrar cuando la lluvia se largó nuevamente. Era como si el cielo compartiera algo con él. Debía quedarse dentro aunque no iba a compartir la misma habitación que el fiel lacayo de los Mutou. Así que se dirigió hacia la habitación de Shougo y se quedó viéndolo para luego, pasar a la de Sayo y quedarse en el umbral de la puerta contemplándola. Aun no se terminaba de acostumbrar a ese tipo de casas, demasiado occidentales, nada qué ver con las japonesas las que terminaba extrañando en parte, aunque no del todo. Podría ser que se sentía un poco más en casa que nunca aunque no fuera así.

—Toma todo lo que puedas. Hay que irnos —le dijo Shougo a Shouzo, levantándose apenas y sosteniéndose contra la pared.

Sanosuke se asomó al pasillo apenas sintió aquella voz. No hubo tiempo para sorpresas ni preguntas, simplemente, le alertó que había que dejar la casa lo más rápido posible. Sin respuestas, sin razones: sólo había que irse.

—Tú estás destrozado y llueve ¿a dónde diablos quieres ir? —preguntó enojado Sanosuke por aquella orden tan imprudente y repentina. Apenas se había levantado de la cama y ya quería irse de la casa. Estaba loco, lo sabía desde que lo había conocido con sus delirios religiosos, pero ahora, lo confirmaba.

Insistió un par de veces, hasta que se hartó y acabó estrellándolo contra la pared. No iba a hacer nada a menos que tuviera una buena razón para ello.

Prepararon tres caballos. Shouzo junto algunas provisiones y sus armas. Sanosuke cargó a Sayo en su espalda y aun con la lluvia intentando retenerlos, salieron a plena noche, yendo hacia un camino incierto.

Se detuvieron en el bosque, haciendo su campamento en una cueva deshabitada. Ya estaban lejos, así que el guerrero iba a exigir explicaciones. Y no se iba a detener hasta conseguirlas. Había protegido durante mucho a Sayo y no quería que le pasara nada, hasta en el caballo, se había asegurado de que no se mojara mientras andaban a todo galope con el peligro de que alguien los atacara en el camino. La noche no es la mejor hora para andar por el bosque, que los maleantes y contrabandistas aprovechan para hacer sus trabajos sin que nadie los vea.

Afortunadamente, habían llegado con bien a su primera parada. Faltaba saber las próximas.

—Ahora nos vas a decir por qué estamos huyendo como ratas —dijo Sanosuke rompiendo el silencio que había alrededor de la hoguera.

Shougo sonrió de medio lado, sentándose erguido con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Era obvio que estaba mal, no debía haber salido de casa de esa manera pero, había sido urgente hacerlo en cualquier estado.

Miró a todos y se detuvo en su hermana.

—Encontré la fuente de Dios —contó con orgullo— pero alguien más la halló primero. Un grupo de mercenarios. Tres de ellos son excelentes con la espada. No conozco su estilo, es algo que nunca antes había visto —confesó serio—¿Y qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó a Sanosuke al fin. Se había estado aguantando desde que habían cruzado miradas.

—Es una larga historia.

—Siempre son largas historias contigo.

—Me siguieron. Logré herir de gravedad a dos de ellos, pero no corrí con suerte. Sé que iban a casa por ustedes —siguió Shougo mirando el fuego.

—¿Y qué hace esa fuente? —preguntó Sayo curiosa. No le gustaba que por algo así su hermano estuviera corriendo peligro. Ya en una ocasión había estado mal y no quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

—Te curará —respondió sonriéndole aunque ella no reaccionó.

¿Realmente habría algo que pudiera ocasionar ese milagro para ella? No lo dudaba, pero pensaba que si estaba la vida de sus seres queridos de por medio, lo mejor era dejar a la muerte seguir su curso, sin embargo, ninguno de los hombres presentes haría caso a su petición. Solo miró con tristeza las llamas hasta quedarse dormida pensando en una forma de disuadirlos, aunque le costaría, mucho. Sabía que quería atesorar sus vidas, porque la de ella, ya lo sabía, tenía los días contados.


	5. Capítulo 5 — Conociendo al enemigo

**Capítulo 5**

Conociendo al enemigo

El viaje había sido totalmente improvisado por lo que no habían llevado realmente nada para ello. Apenas habían logrado irse con rapidez. Descansaron en la noche y apenas salió el primer rayo de sol, Shouzo le indicó un lugar al que ellos podrían ir a quedarse. Una cabaña en medio del bosque que Shougo solía usar con él cuando tenían que hacer largos viajes. Estaba bien escondida, así que no iban a tener problema alguno ocultándose allí e iban a tener un buen lugar donde descansar.

Él había atendido las heridas de Shougo superficialmente considerando que no tenían nada a mano que pudieran usar, por lo que luego, se encargaría de salir a buscar algunas hierbas para hacer un ungüento.

El ambiente general que hubo en el camino y al llegar a la casa fue de desasosiego y muchas, muchas dudas sin resolver. ¿Por qué alguien lo seguía por esa fuente? ¿Realmente aquella agua era tan poderosa? ¿Era así? ¿Cuánto tiempo podrían estar escondidos? Preguntas como esa formularon todos sin decirlo en voz alta, hasta que llegaron a su nueva vivienda o al menos, a la provisional.

Estaba bastante limpia y ordenada, lo que les decía que no hacía mucho la había utilizado. El piso de madera crujió bajo sus pies y las bisagras de las puertas rechinaron al abrirse y dejarlos pasar.

* * *

Shouzo llevó al herido a la habitación mientras Sayo y Sanosuke se encargaban de buscar agua y encender la cocina, necesitarían agua caliente. Él salió a buscar alguna fuente de agua potable mientras ella revisaba la casa. No podía darse el lujo de mostrarse mal en las condiciones en que se encontraban, así que debía dar lo mejor de ella como fuera, al menos, aguantaría todo lo que pudiera hasta que su hermano se recuperase y su vida de fugitivos se viera terminada.

Pocas cosas encontró que pudieran serle de utilidad, aunque algunas conservas había allí y con eso, podrían darse maña. De momento, tenían para hacer un buen té y tendrían algo para la cena. Herido no podía descuidar su alimentación, aunque aún le quedaban muchas más cosas de las cuales preocuparse, especialmente, sobre lo que haría su hermano cuando ella no estuviera.

Un escozor en el pecho se le produjo al pensar eso. No quería morir, pero era parte de aquella naturaleza de su enfermedad. Es más, ella debía haber muerto hace mucho, cuando creía que ya no iba a poder más en Shimabara y Sanosuke la salvó y gracias a algunos tratamientos alternativos y su fuerza de voluntad, ella se mantenía firme aun, aunque no sabía cuánto más su cuerpo iba a soportar eso. Quería mucho más, mucho, más ahora con todo lo que estaban pasando pero ¿qué podía hacer? Rezarle a Dios por ello, nada más.

En cuanto Sanosuke llegó con el agua, la puso a hervir e hirvió un par de vendajes en ellos para usarlos luego con su hermano, debían estar limpios y esa era una de las formas más sanas de saber que estaban completamente esterilizados.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Sano apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta mirándola.

—Sí, lo estoy —mintió ella poniendo en otra vasija más agua a hervir para hacer un té para ellos.

Sanosuke no le creyó, acercándose a ella y tomándola del hombro para que volteara a verlo y ver sus brillantes ojos verdes cristalinos por las lágrimas. No dijo nada, sólo atrajo su rostro hacia su pecho y la abrazó, prometiéndola protegerla a ella y a su hermano sin importar cómo.

Shouzo se encargó de curar a Shougo y dejarlo dormir. Mientras Sanosuke vigilaba la casa, él había salido a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Necesitaban estar al pendiente de todo lo que pasara, tanto si había alguien cerca como que no, no podían darse el lujo de ser tomados por sorpresa.

No tenían mucho qué hacer en la cabaña, así que después de juntar algo de leña, se habían sentado frente a la chimenea, el bosque era sumamente frio en la noche y el crepitar de la madera era relajante. La penumbra se cernía en la habitación, más, daba un ambiente agradable y después de barrer un poco, el piso se vio mucho mejor. El techo estaba bien cuidado, por lo que si llovían, esperaban no tener goteras que cubrir ni que preocuparse porque el agua entrara por cualquier lugar, más, no veían signos de humedad lo que les podía vaticinar cosas buenas.

—Creo que estaremos solos durante un rato —dijo Sayo ofreciéndole una frazada a Sanosuke y mirando por la ventana.

La luz de la luna no llegaba hasta la cabaña, los árboles eran demasiado altos como para que la luz se colase por algún sitio, razón de más para saber que estaban bien escondidos, al menos, mientras estuvieran allí, ya que la misma vegetación había ayudado a hacer de aquel sitio, el refugio ideal.

Se sentó al lado del guerrero y quedaron en silencio durante un rato hasta que escucharon un ruido. Sanosuke le pidió que se quedara en la sala mientras él iba a revisar, encontrando la habitación de Shougo vacía y una nota en la cama: volveré en cuanto encuentre la fuente.

No podía decirle eso a la mujer pero tampoco podía escondérselo, así que él salió por la ventana a buscarlo, pero no tuvo suerte, se había ido demasiado rápido, más, había encontrado a Shouzo en el camino, poniéndolo al tanto de la situación. Ahora, tenían que encontrar a Shougo sin tener pista alguna de su paraje ni de la posible ubicación de dicha fuente.

Volvieron a la casa con el rostro demostrando desgano, sin saber cuál sería el siguiente paso.

Después de contarle a Sayo lo sucedido y darle la nota, se quedaron pensando en frente de la chimenea.

—No es seguro, pero hace unos años, unos hombres, los Caballeros negros querían hacerse con el control de una planta milagrosa.

—¿Pueden ser ellos? —preguntó Sayo.

—O alguien que esté relacionado a aquella información.

Y si se trataba de obtener información, Shouzo era el mejor, así que sabiendo aquel nombre, salió en medio de la noche a investigar que algo debía traer para poder continuar.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado que a partir de ahora, empezará a haber mucha más acción en la historia.

¡Un abrazo!


	6. Capítulo 6 — Como si fuera un sueño

**Capítulo 6**

 **Como si fuera un sueño**

Shouzo llevaba tres días fuera. Estaban preocupados, a decir verdad, Sayo era quien más preocupada estaba por todo. Sano confiaba en que iba a volver en una pieza, no por nada era un ninja de élite, pero era difícil convencer a la mujer después de la situación en la que estaban.

—Hay que irnos— propuso ella sentándose al lado de Sanosuke.

A él le parecía una locura salir así nomás, pero aquella mirada llena de determinación le decía que no iba a ser fácil de detener. Lo primero que había llamado la atención del guerrero había sido la mirada atrevida que ella le había dirigido en su primer encuentro. Sayo era una mujer dócil y tranquila, pero también era aquella mujer asertiva y segura. No había dudado en golpearlo y estaba seguro que incluso ahora, no iba a dudar de hacerlo si hacía falta.

—Sayo

—No me detendré. Shougo, Shouzo, todos estamos en problemas. No puedo seguir quieta. Quiero hacer algo por él, además, está herido—

Él se acercó a ella y acarició suavemente su cabeza. Sus ojos verdes se veían cristalinos por las lágrimas que ella se negaba a dejar salir. Sanosuke se sintió culpable por no ser capaz de hacer más por ella. Después de tanto, lo que más quería era ver a aquella mujer feliz.

Emprendieron viaje en la mañana. Cargaron lo necesario para salir de viaje y encontrar a Shouzo y Shougo. No tenían muchas pistas en el horizonte, tan sólo una dirección: hacia el norte, por ahí se habían perdido los dos sin dejar rastros así que imaginaban que si dejaban de lado las incertidumbres y se valían de eso, podrían llegar a algo. La organización los perseguía, así que tampoco tenía que ser muy difícil dar con ellos.

Aunque Sayo estaba desprotegida al haber dejado su pistola en casa al escapar, Sanosuke contaba con ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerla de todo. Contaba con hacerlo porque su dicha residía en el par de ojos verdes que la tristeza había empañado.

Se detuvieron al lado del río, para que los caballos descansaran y tomaran agua. Ellos, harían lo mismo y se tomarían un respiro del viaje con ello. Encendieron una fogata para preparar algo de comida. Sanosuke había logrado pescar después de varios intentos fallidos, haciendo reír a Sayo cuando cayó al agua al luchar con uno que se le escapaba de las manos en el aire.

—Puedes haber vencido a muchos, pero ese pez sí fue un buen luchador— se burló ella.

—Ríete, pero conseguí el almuerzo— dijo haciendo un mohín.

—Y te lo agradezco— y cuando él se sentó a su lado, ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, haciendo que Sanosuke se sonrojara, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. Ya en otras ocasiones había estado cerca con ella pero había un ambiente diferente esta vez y no, no era por el lugar aunque lo había pensado muchas veces.

Estaba nervioso por ella y lo sabía bien, pero terco como era, no iba a admitirlo por mucho que lo presionaran, aunque con ella tan sólo tenía que sonreírle y ya cantaba todo.

—¿Qué harás cuando todo acabe?— le preguntó mirándolo.

Sanosuke tragó saliva ¿cómo decirle sin quedar como un idiota que había llegado buscándola? No, no había forma de decir eso sin avergonzarse un poco si quiera. Se rascó la nuca y miró el suelo sin atreverse a cruzar su mirada verde esmeralda con la suya. Estaba seguro de que si lo hacía, se hundiría en sus ojos y no se contendría a nada.

Y aunque ganas no le faltaron de decir algo o si quiera, ver la expresión que tendría, notó algo que era mucho más preocupante: había alguien escondido entre los árboles.

—No te asustes y ponte de pie como si nada sucediera— le pidió parándose sin perder de vista a los que había sentido en el bosque.

No tenía mucho tiempo para actuar ni tampoco, mucho hacia donde correr. Escuchó un disparo y los caballos salieron al galope. Ninguno de los dos había reparado en dejarlos atados pues, no había nada que pudiera permitirles tomar agua si lo hacían. Sanosuke vio la situación más complicada por lo que pensó que había sólo una solución posible: correr y esconderse. Si eran más de dos y estaban armados, no podría combatir y proteger a Sayo así que iba a ser lo mejor.

La tomó del brazo y lo pasó por su cuello pidiéndole que se sujetara con fuerza, dejándola en su espalda, colgada de su cuello. Así, podría correr con ella encima y detener cualquier impedimento que surgiera, claro, siempre y cuando, surgiera de frente.

Buscó la zona más frondosa para que fuera más fácil para ellos esconderse. Debían pasar desapercibidos en la vegetación de alguna forma posible, aunque estaba casi seguros de que no estaban tratando con novatos. No, le habían seguido la pista y habían dado con ella y su relación con Shougo por su medallón. Los había escuchado bien y esperaba que Sayo no o se preocuparía mucho más.

Esperó detrás de un árbol grande y usó el futae no kiwami en la corteza, haciendo que las astillas y el polvillo que la explosión del tronco causarían les sirviera como distracción para su huida, así, iban a tener unos minutos extra para todo.

Treparon a un árbol de copa ancha y esperaron a que pasara el peligro, aunque les costó. Sayo estaba agitada, no había corrido, pero el polvo que habían levantado había sido suficiente como para dificultar aun mucho más su respiración.

—Lo siento— se excusó —es mucho para ti cargar con todo esto y encima, cuidarme—

—No pensaría ni un momento en dejarte atrás— dijo seguro de sí mismo. Sólo al decir esas palabras cayó en cuenta de lo sincero que había sido.

Todo parecía tranquilo y ya llevaban un buen rato allí, pensando que bajar seria seguro, se arriesgó a hacerlo. Bajó él primero para recibir a Sayo luego y se dio cuenta de la trampa en la que habían caído. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo para sospechar y al escuchar ruidos en otra dirección, se confiaron sin saber que ellos nunca los habían perdido de vista.

La bomba de humo explotó debajo de ellos haciéndolos caer dormidos con el somnífero que en tenía en su interior. Ahora, estaban en su poder.


	7. Capítulo 7 — En la penumbra del corazón

Capítulo 7

En la penumbra del corazón

A pesar de que abrió sus ojos, la oscuridad persistió durante unos instantes hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a ella. Intentó mover sus manos, dándose cuenta de que estaba atado. Miró por sobre su hombro y confirmó estar con Sayo. El roce de su espalda con la suya le había dado alguna pista pero no fue hasta ese momento que se sintió seguro de verla cerca, después de todo, el enemigo los tenía en sus manos y poco podían hacer atados.

Intentó soltarse de las amarras haciendo que ella despertara y comenzara a preguntar por lo ocurrido. Ninguno de los dos podía decir mucho sobre ello al quedar dormidos, pero tenía la idea de que si, habían dado con ellos es porque les habían seguido el paso a Shougo desde el primer momento.

—¿Puedes moverte?— Le preguntó Sanosuke.

—Un poco—

—Perfecto. Cúbreme por si alguien viene— le pidió aprovechando a cubrirse con la espalda de ella, que le avisara sobre cualquier cosa extraña que viera para poder hacer un tipo de flexión que no había hecho en su vida y dudaba de que pudiera repetirlo: pasó sus manos de su espalda al frente y desató a Sayo, de esa manera, ella pudo soltarlo más rápidamente.

Los pasos que retumbaban en la cueva les indicaron que no estaban solos, así que usaron las amarras a modo de que pareciera que aun no se habían movido de su lugar, llegado el momento, serian ellos los que los emboscaran.

Sanosuke se sentía tenso, debía proteger a Sayo a como diera el lugar, por lo que todos sus esfuerzos iban destinados a ello.

Fue cuando lo vieron que pudieron respirar con tranquilidad: no eran ellos, sino Shouzo. Sanosuke se levantó de un brinco y le dio la mano a Sayo, ayudándola a ponerse de pie de esa manera. No era la primera vez que estaban en un lugar oscuro a punto de ser atacados por algo peor.

—Hay que irnos pronto. Estaban llegando hacia aquí— les contó él —en total, son trece, no podremos con todos si no nos apresuramos—.

Sanosuke y Sayo asintieron y se dispusieron a salir de allí. Sayo estaba cansada, débil. Su enfermedad la debilitaba cada vez más y ahora, con lo que estaba pasando, los nervios y la mala alimentación, todo iba de mal en peor. El ex Zanza lo notó y se ofreció a cargarla en su espalda en lo que lograban escapar.

Había una grieta en el techo por la que saldrían, tendrían que seguir por los desniveles de la pared de la manera más sigilosa que pudieran para llegar a salvo, pero tenían el tiempo en su contra y cuando escucharon el grito de los guerreros avisando de su escape, no les quedó otra más que apresurarse.

Shouzo iba delante, llegaría primero a la cima para poder ayudarlos a subir mientras Sanosuke cargaba con Sayo en su espalda. Fue cuando la luz de una llama los iluminó y los hizo visible a los ojos del enemigo. El silbido de las flechas rompió el silencio llegando a darle una en la pierna al guerrero, haciéndolo caer, llegando a sujetarse sólo por la soga que Shouzo les tiró.

Ella se sintió mal por lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba enferma, al límite con su cuerpo, su salud y su mente y aun así, seguía trayéndoles problema por cosas así. Pensó que al menos, él podría salvarse, que estaba estorbándole ahora y si no hacían algo, una de sus personas más importantes iba a perder la vida por su culpa.

—Cuídate— susurró en su oído y se soltó de él.

Ambos hombres se espantaron al ver a la mujer caer al vacío ¡y peor aun! Con sus enemigos. Sanosuke se dejó caer hasta el último tramo de cuerda llegando a sujetarla de la muñeca. La mano le ardió por la fricción, pero no importaba, habían llegado juntos y juntos se iban a ir.

—¡Mujer, deja de hacer estupideces!—

—Estás herido y yo…

—No me importa si pierdo ambas piernas, no te voy a soltar. Si tú caes, yo caigo— le gritó. Estaba furioso por lo que había intentado hacer.

Su mirada se volvió cristalina, Sayo sintió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas, siendo jalados hacia arriba finalmente, lejos de las armas, pero no iban a tardar mucho en alcanzarles el paso. O eso pensaron al sentir el choque de espadas. Los tres miraron por el hueco y vieron a Shougo batiéndose a duelo con ellos: el Hitten Mitsurigi Ryu había vuelto a la acción. El corazón de los tres dio un vuelco al verlo, en especial, el de Sayo que había estado preocupada por él y por sus heridas, pero Shougo se movía como si nunca le hubiese sucedido nada: era como un milagro. O quizás, precisamente era aquello que los había metido en todo eso.

—¡¿Qué esperan?! ¿Invitación? ¡Váyanse!— les gritó dirigiendo una rápida mirada hacia el techo.

No dijeron nada y se pusieron de pie. No podían aportar nada en la batalla, salvo Shouzo, sin embargo, sabía que debía quedarse con ellos, que su señor iba a poder arreglárselas solo hasta que volvieran a verse.

—¿Podrás llegar con esa herida?— Preguntó Sayo mirando su pierna.

—Esto no es nada, deberías haberme visto cuando peleé con lo secuaces de Shishio— argumentó orgulloso Sanosuke, pensando que eso iba a aliviarla, pero acabo aferrándose a s espalda, apoyando su frente en ella, sujetando su abrigo entre sus manos.

—Idiota— susurró y él tomó su mano con una sonrisa, aceptando aquel insulto de su parte.

Un poco de esperanzas regresaba a sus vidas mientras se alejaban de aquel lugar en donde la oscuridad casi los abrazaba.


	8. Capítulo 8 — Cuando todo va mal

**Capitulo 8**

 **Cuando todo va mal**

Una semana habían pasado escondidos. El ambiente tenso se podía sentir, casi agarrarse con la mano. Shougo habia mejorado de su herida pero Sayo había empeorado, aunque ella se negaba a aceptar que tenía algún problema, sentía que ya tenían demasiadas preocupaciones como para que ella les sumará una más, por lo que hacia su mejor esfuerzo para estar entera frente a ellos.

Aun así, ella terminó saliendo a dar una vuelta, estar encerrada no era exactamente lo suyo, ni en sus peores condiciones. Necesitaba tomar aire y relajarse un poco, por lo que e fue sin avisarle a nadie, no pensaba demorar mucho tampoco. Más tampoco se habia dado cuenta de que no había salido sola de la casa.

—¿Sabes? Podrías haber pedido que alguien te acompañe—

De tan sólo escuchar la voz de Sanosuke, se sobresaltó, volteando a verlo rápidamente, llevándose la mano al pecho después del susto. Respiró sonoramente dejando caer sus hombros volvió a caminar lentamente.

—Estoy bien— mintió corriendo el rostro, no quería mirarlo.

—Lo bueno de que seas tan honesta es que tus mentiras son muy transparentes— aceleró el paso hasta alcanzarla y caminar a su lado.

Ella lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y disimuló una mueca que acabó tomando una agradable expresión. Realmente, se sentía bien tener a Sanosuke cerca.

—Tu hermano está preocupado por ti, todos lo estamos— se detuvo colocándose frente a ella, frenando su paso.

—Lo sé. Pero es peligroso ¿de que me valdría estar sana si les pasa algo a ustedes? Yo no quiero— si había hecho el intento por no desmoronarse antes, en el momento en que Sanosuke la abrazó, acabó por destruir todo, como si de un fino cristal se hubiese tratado. No contuvo ni sus lágrimas ni su malestar. Y él la dejó, sin decirle nada, sin pedirle que no lo hiciera, sólo dejó que liberase todo aquello que la angustiaba y pudiese al menos, sentirse reconfortada emocionalmente.

Cuando se sintió un poco más relajada, siguieron caminando en silencio, tomados de la mano, como si nada hubiese sucedido antes. Se detuvieron luego de un rato y se sentaron en un trono caído que usaron a modo de asiento. Había algunos charcos de agua por la lluvia de días anteriores donde la luna encontraba su reflejo.

—Gracias, por todo, Sanosuke—

—¿Por qué me agradeces?— Aquello no le sonaba bien, se sentía tenso sin poder disimularlo. La última vez que le habia agradecido, había sido antes de darle su testamento, pensando que iba a morir. Aunque nunca se lo pidió de vuelta y él, se había negado a tirarlo debido a que era de ella, una de esas únicas cosas que le quedaba después de haber sido exiliados fuera de Japón.

—Porque sigues estando aquí, para mí. Aun si no te llamo o te digo que puedo yo sola, ves a través de mi— alzó la vista y se vio reflejada en sus ojos cafés, como si fuera el más bello claro florido que hubiese visto antes.

Fue en ese instante que sus miradas oscilaban entre sus ojos y la boca ajena y con disimulada parsimonia, el estrecho vacío que había entre ambos rostros se fue disolviendo hasta que los labios ansiosos se encontraron.

—Se esta haciendo un poco tarde— dijo Sanosuke sin poder apartar la mirada de sus labios.

—Está bien así— respondió ella con dulce voz y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sanosuke siendo rodeada por uno de sus brazos, contemplando la luna y aun saboreando en sus labios, el primer beso compartido entre los dos.

La luz de las velas generaba sombras ondulantes con el soplido del viento en la noche. La pareja entró a la casa y se topó con un preocupado Shouzo que entraba y salía de aquí y de allá con un papel en mano. Apenas se percató de su presencia, la expresión se intensificó, tragando saliva, sabiendo que la expresión de ellos les exigía saber rápido que había sucedido, pero no hubo palabras entre ellos. Él estiró la mano y les entregó un papel que Sayo acabó tomando y al leerlo, flaqueó de tal forma que si Sano no hubiese estado ahí y reaccionado lo suficientemente rápido para sostenerla, habría caído al suelo. Se sentó dejando la nota en la mesa que tambaleaba al tener una pata floja:

 _Lo siento_

 _Shougo_

Era todo lo que había allí, tres palabras que habían revelado absolutamente todo lo que él haría: se había ido nuevamente a aquel lugar del que tanto trabajo les había costado escapar.

—Yo conseguí ayuda.

—¿Cómo? ¿Quiénes?— Intervino Sano sin haber pensado que el ninja podía tener sus contactos en ese país.

—Ambos sabemos que el Señor Shougo no parará hasta conseguirlo y no podremos volver a casa a menos que acabemos esta batalla— miró por el rabillo del ojo a Sayo cuando dijo eso. Lo que más quería es que pudiera volver a su vida tranquila —pero hay que movernos rápido o el Señor Shougo…— no quiso terminar la frase.

—Lo sé, es fuerte pero lo superan en número ¿Cuándo partimos?— aunque si bien, estaba preocupado, especialmente por lo que pudiera deparar a Sayo y su hermano, la emoción por el combate se notaba en él y en el ímpetu con que cerró sus puños: estaba ansioso.

—Yo iré con ustedes— dijo ella levantando la vista del papel dirigiéndola a los hombres que la acompañaban, disipando de un momento a otro el ánimo.

—Sayo, no...

—Está bien, Sanosuke— lo interrumpió ella —no seré buena peleando, pero tengo buena puntería— aseguró y Shouzo daba fe de eso que su hermano mismo la había entrenado para que pudiera defenderse —si se pone peligroso, me iré. Lo mismo si llego a sentirme mal. Pero no me quedaré esperando aquí sin hacer nada— sonaba asertiva. Su actitud había cambiado completamente en los últimos minutos.

Por mucho que les disgustara la idea, Sayo había tomado una decisión y estaba segura de que iba a seguirla hasta el final, sin importar las consecuencias.

* * *

 **Agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia y dejan reviews. Sé que es una pareja difícil de encontrar, por no decir, imposible (?) entre los fics, tanto que son escasísimos los fics que están terminados o que tratan de ellos dos ); lo que es una pena porque Sanosuke y Sayo hacían una bella pareja.**

 **Este fic está casi terminado, lo único que me falta es terminar de subirlo, así que pueden quedarse tranquilos que quedará completo :)**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


	9. Capítulo 9 — El momento decisivo

**Capítulo 9**

 **El momento decisivo**

Estaba amaneciendo, la luz del día era un buen augurio para ellos. Ya habían peleado en las sombras, dándoles ventaja, era momento de que ellos la tuvieran ahora. Por eso, habían salido apenas estuvieran preparados para ello. Shouzo se les había adelantado para reunir a os demás y llevarlos al punto de encuentro. Habían conseguido un caballo, así que iban a llegar más rápido si no había ningún tipo de complicación en el camino.

Las posibilidades de salir victoriosos eran escasas, bien escasas, pero aun así estaban decididos a dar lo mejor de sí en ese momento, pues, era el enemigo quién contaba con todas las ventajas y sin saber del paradero de Shougo, podrían tener esa carta en su contra. Aun así, Shouzo y Sanosuke se veían con la suficiente confianza como para salir bien librados de todo y contagiarles un poco al resto ¿sería suficiente?

El guerrero pensaba que sí, debía pensarlo que al mirar por sobre su hombro mientras montaba al caballo a la mujer que iba tras suyo, pensaba que iba a hacer todo por ella. Y Shouzo no iba a dudarlo tampoco, ninguno de ellos en realidad, que si tenían que arriesgar su vida, el pulso no les temblaría.

* * *

El escondite se veía mucho más luminoso ahora. Tal y como lo habían previsto aún seguían ahí. Shouzo había reunido a un grupo de cuarenta personas. No eran muchos, en realidad, se quedaban cortos con la cantidad que habían visto dentro: tan sólo husmear en la entrada y había unos veinte, así, mirando muy a ojo y calculando mentalmente. No esperaban cuántos iban a encontrar dentro, pero algo tenían claro: no iban a perder.

Sanosuke contaba con algo para ganar una ventaja y era en total, seis explosivos que le había dado su amigo Tsunan Tsukioka antes de abandonar Japón, por supuesto, esa era la única ventaja que tenían y considerando su situación, gastarlos a lo tonto podría ser su perdición. Aun así, le dio uno a Sayo, dos a Shouzo, él se quedó con dos y le dio el restante a uno de sus aliados: ellos sabrían cómo usarlo. O al menos, se mentalizaba de esa manera, pues, se estaban jugando el pellejo y aun no encontraban a Shougo.

Buscaron una entrada que estuviera descuidada y aunque era estrecha, era lo suficiente para infiltrarse. Las estalactitas del techo iban a servirle a la perfección para cubrirse al ir por el camino rocoso de arriba. Subir sería el problema, pero una vez llegaran, ya estarían más que hechos para continuar.

Se habían dividido en varios grupos, siete grupos pequeños. Sanosuke se había quedado con Sayo en el grupo que cubría el flanco superior, los demás, se habían ido por caminos diferentes, con un firme objetivo: salir de ahí con vida.

Avanzaron hasta que Sanosuke vio un hueco en la pared y se detuvo junto con la mujer.

—Hasta aquí llegas— le dijo —ahí tienes un buen escondite. Y hay una buena vista, podrás disparar ¿tienes balas suficientes?— Ella asintió —perfecto. Si ves que se pone peligroso

—Usaré la bomba y huiré. Pero tú

—Estaremos bien— la tranquilizó y posando su mano por la parte posterior de su cabeza, la acercó y le dio un beso en la frente diciéndole que cuando salieron de ahí, la invitaría a comer puesto que aún no había probado la comida típica de Holanda.

Quedó sola mientras los demás avanzaban. Sanosuke confiaba en que ella pudiera protegerse sola pero temía arriesgarla demasiado como para llevarla consigo al epicentro de la batalla.

* * *

—Allá están— susurró Sanosuke al ver a los que los habían atacados antes reunidos en un solo lugar. Levantó la mirada y al otro lado dela pared, encontró a Shouzo. Se comunicaron sin decir nada haciendo un movimiento al levantar la mano.

De un momento a otro, saltaron a la batalla sin dar pie al error. Mientras, un grupo se dirigía hacia la fuente. Estaban haciendo todo ello por un solo objetivo y no era sólo quitarse a aquel grupo de matones de encima: tenían algo que les interesaba.

Shouzo se encargó rápidamente de sus adversarios dejándolos inconscientes. Él aún ese momento, llevaba sus principios por delante: no matar.

Sanosuke, por otro lado, no prestaba atención a eso. El símbolo 'malo' de su espalda aún lo acompañaba y en una batalla como esa, sabía que dejar a uno vivo podría llevarlos a la perdición, por lo que atacaba sin pensarlo. El primero recibió el futae no kiwami en la nuca muriendo al instante. Si bien, su estilo de pelea no requería de arma alguna, a golpe limpió, había desarrollado una técnica mortal.

Los demás miembros del equipo iban llegando bastante bien todos lo importante era no descuidarse pues, podría serles fatal.

—¡Cuidado!—Gritó Sanosuke al ver a un sujeto con una espada salir detrás de Shouzo y detuvo el filo entre sus palmas evitando el ataque que le habría valido la vida a su amigo. Quebró la espada con sus manos y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, rompiéndose la de un golpe.

—Creo que esto ha sido muy fácil— dijo Shouzo mirando los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo y decidieron seguir adelante: algo no estaba bien.

* * *

La fuente estaba desprotegida, por lo que el grupo más grande había logrado cargar el agua sin mayores problemas.

—Algo no está bien con todo esto— dijo Ruud, quien lideraba a aquellos hombres que habían accedido a acompañar a Shouzo.

Ellos también se estaban sintiendo molestos por ello y propusieron reunirse con el resto y averiguar cómo continuar. Aunque si lograban salir de ahí sin problemas, podrían regresar a su hogar y olvidarse de todo.

Volvieron sobre sus pasos con el sigilo propio de quien espera una emboscada. Todo aquello se volvió a nada cuando escucharon el sonido de un disparo. Sanosuke inmediatamente pensó en Sayo y dejándolos a todos atrás, corrió a donde ella estaba escondida. Sabía que todo aquello se veía demasiado fácil, demasiado para ser cierto.

Dio un salto y agarró camino por los recovecos de la pared de manera más rápida, siendo seguido por Shouzo.

Buscó con la mirada algún indicio de que algo los esperaba, pero sólo encontró a Sayo en el suelo, inconsciente. Instantes más tarde, se escuchó una explosión haciendo que el techo empezara a despedazarse sobre ellos, cayéndoles algunos fragmentos de piedra y el polvillo del mismo.

Shouzo divisó abajo a los que los habían atacado antes, destruyendo otra de las columnas y dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Piensan matarnos—

—Y lo conseguirán si nos quedamos aquí más tiempo— dijo Sanosuke cargando a Sayo con él, deteniéndose abruptamente al sentir el temblor del suelo y una nueva oleada del techo, esta vez, algunas estalactitas se habían desprendido del techo casi dándoles a él y a Shouzo.

Sanosuke reaccionó a tiempo casi tambaleando y cayendo hacia atrás con Sayo encima.

Se apresuraron a encontrarse con los demás y cerciorarse de que todos estuvieran bien. La terrible noticia que compartieron es que todas las estaban selladas y no quedaban muchos sitios hacia donde ir sin correr riesgo de morir aplastado o empalado.

Habían planeado todo para deshacerse de ellos.

—Busquemos un lugar donde los derrumbes no sean tan grandes. Rápido. Si lo hayamos, creo que puedo romper la pared y salir de aquí con vida— aseguró Sanosuke en voz alta.

Intercambiaron miradas luego de asentir y se dispersaron rápidamente. Sanosuke tomó un camino también, con la esperanza de conseguir escapar con vida. Fue Ruud quién lo consiguió y reunió a todos ahí. Sanosuke dejó a Sayo a cargo de Shouzo cuando la última explosión hizo eco en la cueva y el techo encima suyo, se desplomó sobre ellos.


End file.
